Lock Him In
by BrightAsNight
Summary: He'd have to lock himself in Randy Orton's heart, in order to allure him in. [Sequel to Let Me In, Reigns/Orton]


**Pairing: Reigns/Orton-Bottom**

**Sequel: Let Me In**

**Song of the Chapter: Born This Way-Lady Gaga **

**[1/2]**

The golden stripes of the title glistened under the dull light in the locker room. His fingers ghosted over the metallic surface, barely touching. Afraid to feel how a victory does. Was it really a victory? He gazed at the title again, eyeing John Cena's icon plates.

"Randy?" the modest, cheery voice of his lover of two-weeks had him looking up. Still in The Shield's ring gear, Roman Reigns' face was split in a sunny grin which caused Randy's lips twitch a little. Roman crouched in front of Randy, holding his hands. "You won... You're the champion now..."

"It...Is unbelievable," Randy whispered, shifting his gaze to the title again.

"You didn't tell me," Roman accused affectionately, rubbing his thumbs on the back of Randy's hands in a soothing manner. "I had the right to know such a thing."

"I didn't know either," Randy brokenly whispered, the title slipping out of his hands and hitting the floor with a metallic 'cluck'.

Something wasn't right. Roman could feel it. Hell, he could even see it in Randy's eyes; his whole tensed posture, hears it in his voice and shattered breathing. Leaning closer, he cupped his lover's face. "What do you mean?"

"I... Hunter... The cash in wasn't on the script," Randy's hands trembled, so hard, that Roman had to guide his hands back to wrap around Randy's to stop their actions. "I was only supposed to go out there and intimidate Bryan... That's all..."

But then Hunter had given him the 'sign'... The same sign he had given Dave to tear him to pieces, the same sign he had given Lesnar to break him apart. And it meant Randy had to follow the flow: To pretend that wasn't much of a shock to see Triple H screwing Daniel Bryan over. To pretend that his Money in the Bank cash-in was scheduled for the night. A small tilt of Hunter's head.

"Randy?" that deep voice broke his trance. " What's wrong? How come you didn't know what was going to happen?" The Samoan tried to read his lover's emotions that varied from fear to confusion, from anger to suspension.

"Because I didn't tell him," someone interrupted, making his presence in the locker room beside Reigns and Orton. Randy tried to keep his face straight, without emotion as his body did the otherwise, cowering behind Reigns. And just that moment he felt like he screwed up everything. The way Hunter's piercing gaze followed that slight move of Randy's action, the way his former mentor's lips twitched in unspoken dark humor, the way the older man's body went rigid and fists clenched. "I didn't know that you two were…friends. Or… Is there something more between you two? Like," he shrugged to appear casual. "You know, a relationship of some sort of."

"No," Randy's lips rolled out that word immediately even before Reigns blinked. He never noticed the twitch in Roman's expression, the pain burned in his lover's warm brown eyes.

"Just friends," Roman reluctantly confirmed the hesitation evident in his voice. "We seem to have good chemistry…in the ring," Roman clasped his hands against his back and stared Hunter straight through his suspicious hazel eyes. For a fraction of a second it didn't seem like Hunter believed them. His judgmental eyes swept over Reigns, and then back to Randy, who looked like he was ready to shit in his pants. He had always been like that around Hunter, so Hunter didn't know whether he was acting like that out of instinct or if he was really trying to hide something. Then he gave a humorless bark of laughter, startling the two younger men.

"I thought, like the rumors I've heard, that you two are dating or something," Hunter brushed invisible dust off his suit and fixed his tie. "No offense to Orton, but…" he sighed. "Looking at his past, it is almost unbelievable to think that someone might want to be in a relationship with him." Hunter laughed again, while Randy ducked his head in shame.

"Don't… Don't talk to him like that," Roman took a threatening step forward, his jaws twitching as his eyes darkened in anger. Randy hissed in his mind. He was proud, so fucking proud of Roman standing up for him but what Roman didn't know was, not only he was blowing Randy's cover, but he was pushing his own career to the edge of a cliff too. "Whatever happened is in the past. It's not right to hold a grudge against someone that is clearly, not your size."

Hunter narrowed his eyes. Who did this kid think he was? Just because he was 'The Rock's cousin didn't mean he had power over his boss, Triple H. Hunter could do anything he wanted to. If he wanted, he could send back this arrogant kid back to where he came from; the FCW. Where no one but a handful of people will pay attention to him. He would only have to convince Johnson to agree with him, and Dwayne Johnson wasn't a very difficult person to get pursued over a matter. But, what is this? He was seriously riling himself up because of this little one? Nah. Didn't sound like Triple H. Who he really wanted was standing merely a foot away from Roman, looking like the weakling he was. That in-ring persona was nothing but fake. "Right…. Now, if you could excuse me and Orton for a few minutes…"

Randy's chest wrenched. He looked at Roman, who was staring hard at Hunter, trying to figure out what this monster was up to. Randy was internally screaming and reaching out to Roman, begging him with his eyes not to leave him alone with Hunter, but Roman saw nor hear nothing. But he felt everything. He knew that if he glanced back at Randy to get a final look of his face, that he would not have the courage to leave this room. So he just gave a nod, walked stiffly out of the room, only catching a glimpse of a terrified Randy gazing at him as he closed the door slowly, taking as much time he could before Randy was completely out of his side.

It was when Hunter cleared his throat Randy locked his eyes with those hazel orbs, but only for a second. He couldn't help but drop his eyes and bow his head slightly. He knew and felt that he was healing inside, his mental scars fading one fraction at a time. But still, he felt vulnerable under his mentor's dominant gaze.

"You did better than I expected out there," Hunter's _tone _was impressed, but _Hunter_ was not. Randy could feel him plotting something in that dirty mind of his; it was always plotting something.

"Thank you, sir," Randy barely whispered, glancing at Hunter under his lashes. "But…"

"Wondering why I did it out there?" the corner of Hunter's lips lifted up, quirking into an almost-sadistic looking smirk. Randy gulped visibly, nodding. "Because it's what's best for the business."

A barely good wrestler with terrible mic skills, and with a history of a label as a whore and with not only one but _two_ Wellness Policy violations, was what's best for business? Randy gave an incredulous look.

"Oh, no, I'm not talking about you being the champion," Hunter laughed, waving Randy away. "This is the reward for you for making my special contract seal the deal."

"Your…deal?" Randy's heart was racing in his chest, about to burst out of his chest bones.

"Well, you involuntarily, unintentionally gave me what I want," Randy didn't like how Hunter's eyes raked over him hungrily and he couldn't understand what Hunter was saying. He maybe a master in mind games, but he himself once been one of Hunter's victims, one could only imagine how vicious Hunter could be.

"Hunter, I-I'm sorry if you took this the wrong way but…" Randy breathed out. "I… I'm not going whore myself out to you again. I'm done being that."

"You're mistaken, little one," Hunter chuckled, loving how Randy shivered when he called him that. He used to call that name at Randy back in Evolution times whenever he was done…fucking him. He had been so proud to be taking Randy's back door virginity. "I'm done eating people's leftovers. It's my turn giving people leftovers to eat." Hunter was implying on something, but Randy's head was too messed up at the moment to figure the underlying meaning out. "What are we doing?" Hunter shook his head. "I came to tell you that after the tapings of RAW and SmackDown, you'll have to travel here and there for interviews and live appearances. But, I want you to be back at the hotel-which Simons will book for you-by Sunday, because you're gonna have to participate in the 2K14 Fan Axxess. Be there early, because there's someone I want you to meet."

Then Hunter gave a parting nod, mocking a salute at Randy. Just as he touched the door-knob, Randy stopped him, calling out his name. Hunter smirked at himself. He knew what Randy was going to ask, and he was prepared for the answer. So, very, well. If they thought they could fool him; they didn't know who Hunter Helmsley was, yet. "Who else will be at there on Sunday?"

"If you're asking about The Shield kids, Randy, yes, they will be at Axxess because they are included in the roster of the game. As for the travelling, you'll have to do it alone," then he made an 'oops!' face, turning to glance at Randy one more time. "Don't worry though. I'll be with you the whole time."

XXX

It was only a matter of second before the door swung open and Randy was yanked in, with a surprise yelp slipping out of his mouth as his body crashed against Roman's. When he regained his senses he noticed he was staring at Roman's glowing, smiling face, and felt his cheeks tainting with a nice shade of red under the intensity of his lover's eyes. His fingers curled in Roman's t-shirt, tugging the man closer, brushing his lips against him.

"Tease," Roman grinned against Randy's lips, accusing and giving a swat at Randy's ass. Randy's lips curved to a playful smile, as he gently pushed Roman away to retrieve his bag and the WWE title which he accidentally dropped at the doorway because of Roman's impatience. He couldn't blame him though. It's been three days since Roman had last seen him in person and they had only a day to spend together before they left for Axxess. Randy yearned to make the best of it. When he finally put his dirty clothes into the hamper for the cleaning people to take away in the morning, and changed his outfit to a pair of comfortable cargo shorts he grabbed one of Roman's big t-shirts, pulling it on just as smell of burnt food reached his nose. Wrinkling his nose, he hurried to the kitchen just when Roman cursed loudly.

"Roman!" Randy's eyes ran over the flaming sauce-pan, and the broken bottle of vine to Roman who looked like he didn't know what the fuck to do momentarily before snatching one of the wiping serviettes from the kitchen table and grabbing the handle of the pan and throwing it in the sink, turning the faucet on for water. The pan made a swooshing sound, before the fire died away and smoke filled the air, causing the men to cough. Randy quickly caught Roman's hand and ran out of the room avoiding the pieces of glass as good as they can. They breathed when they got to the living room, Randy glaring at Roman as he recovered.

"Whaaaaat?" Roman gave an innocent look, holding up his palms in defense.

"You shouldn't do what you can't," Randy put his hands in his hips, frowning at the dark smoke that flew over to the living room. "What if you got hurt?" Randy looked over at the fire alarm, which had been turned off. That only made Randy's frustration grow. What if he hadn't been here? But that anger subsided, when Roman's thick arms surrounded him, embracing his body. Randy closed his eyes leaning against Roman's chest, sighing.

"But I didn't get hurt," Roman pouted, and then nuzzled his face against Randy's neck, inhaling. "Damn… You smell good."

"Maybe because I'm in your shirt," Randy mumbled, opening his eyes and turning around, so he could lock his arms around Roman's neck and hug him tightly. That simple embrace by the passing of each second turned the volume in intensity and in a matter of seconds; Randy was clinging to Roman for dear life. Roman felt it; Randy was afraid, no scratch that, he was shitless scared that he would lose Roman. The sound of Randy's ragged breathing almost killed Roman. He felt like Randy was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to push Randy and ruin everything. Not when Randy was just opening up to him. Instead, he returned the embrace until he had to let go to go to the kitchen again. He had a mess to clean up. He rubbed Randy's back soothingly, whispering gentle words.

Randy stole a kiss from Roman, which was gone before Roman could enjoy it. He growled when Randy dashed away from his grasp, commanding him to stay where he was while _he_ took over the job of cleaning the kitchen for Roman. As if Roman would do what Randy told him. He followed Randy around like a puppy, helping him to cleanup. What he really did was not helping, but teasing Randy with his small touches and gropes and looks. Randy couldn't stand it. Whenever Roman brushed past him, or when he pinched his hips and when he pressed against Randy's back when he was scrubbing the pan claiming that he needed something from the pantry cupboard but then remembering that he put that 'thing' elsewhere was driving Randy insane.

Specially when he felt Roman's clothed erection press against his ass, every time he would quiver like he was on the verge of fainting. Not out of fear; but out of anticipation, desire and arousal. "Roman, would you stop that?!" He finally shouted, his chest heaving like crazy and his crotch creating a bulge in the loose cargo pants. But no, he could not focus on the intimate pleasure that Roman could give him, not until he finished all the work here. "I can't… I can't focus on this work…"

"That's okay," he cooed, motioning for Randy to come over to him with his index finger, leaning against the counter. "We can clean this up later. Let's have a…break."

"Roman Reigns, you're horrible at the job of acting sexual, mister," Randy chuckled, his cheeks brightening at the look Roman was giving him. Randy had to admit, that Roman might be horrid at acting sexual but that man was born sexual. That hair, that Samoan drawl in his voice, those gifted lips, that sin of a love he had for Randy… Randy's chest clenched. He hadn't spoken those three spontaneous words at Roman.

That 'I love you,' which many people used to seal the deal. Randy bit his lip, pondering whether he should say it now and get it over with. Yes, he had fallen in love with Roman Reigns over these almost-three weeks. When he got attached, he fell hard. And he had done only twice in his life, over two wrong men. What could he possibly do if those _wrong_ men had the _right_ things to say to him? He pushed the dark cloud away from his brain. He was now Roman's and he should only think of him; not anyone else.

"I may not be as perfect as you are," Roman's fingers tips touched Randy's hips, curling around the flesh and yanking him closer, their bodies pressed against each other. "But I'm trying to be."

"You don't have to. And I'm not perfect either. I'm the most broken, disgusted, torn man you'd ever get to see," Randy sighed, resting his forehead against Roman's, touching his cheek.

"We're perfect together," Roman gave a goofy smile, sliding his hands over the back of Randy's thighs and hooking them under, lifting him up. Randy gasped, locking his arms around Roman's shoulders for balance and wrapping his legs around his hips. Roman set his lover on the kitchen table, growling and trying to eat out Randy's throat hungrily. "Let's have sex on the kitchen table."

"You're cheesy…" Randy chuckled, the chuckles descending to a long, guttural moan as Roman, pulled down the round neckline of his t-shirt, biting Randy's collarbone. Roman knew all the spots in his body to hit, and give the right amount of pleasure at the right times and Randy loved it. He loved every fucking thing about this man. "And you're kinky."

"And you love it," Roman grinned against Randy's skin behind his ear lobe, nipping at the spot harshly as Randy agreed with a mewl and a buck of his slim hips. Roman felt Randy's toes curl against his back as shock after shock electrified him, causing his body to shake in excitement. Roman's ponytail was suddenly slipped off, and his raven locks framed his square face.

"Haven't I told you keep that hair loose?" Randy grumbled, running his fingers through the silky hair.

"Sorry, sir," Roman kissed Randy hard, tugging at his bottom lip in adoration. "I'll do next time."

"You better," Randy playfully smiled, bumping his nose against Roman's and trailing his fingers down Roman's abs, to the fly of his jeans. He bit his bottom lip as he fumbled with the zipper of Roman's jeans, and Roman found the sight incredibly beautiful. Those cerulean eyes focused on nothing but him, doing him good and accepting him well. Roman Reigns has never asked for more. He shot forward, capturing Randy's lips in a heated kiss, one of his hands holding Randy's jaws in place as he ravished his lover's hot cavern. Blood rushed in his veins in an impossible speed, his abdomen collecting drops of heat.

"God," he groaned against Randy's lips, when the other finally managed to glide his hand down Roman's jeans, through his underwear and stroke his erected shaft. Randy squeezed Roman's cock, applying the perfect pressure into the sensitive skin, grazing his nails over the length as Roman hissed, gritting his teeth, his puffing breath fanning against Randy's parted lips. Roman grabbed Randy's ass, dragging him closer to the edge of the table to undo his pants, wanting, craving to feel him. Seconds later, their bare cocks were rubbing against each other and they were both moaning profusely, their hands running all over each other's chests. Somehow, there were too much clothes between them and Randy had to nearly rip Roman's shirt apart because it just wouldn't come off.

His fingers dug into Roman's shoulders as he stretched his lower body a bit more, his eyes rolling back as he felt Roman's dick crashing against his deliciously. He wanted more. _They_ wanted more. This was just a taste-off. Roman pushed Randy's back so his groping pressed more tightly against him, and growled deep in throat as Randy his hid face in Roman's neck, wriggling his tongue against the sensitive veins. "Ro..man… Please…"

"Please…what?" Roman grinned devilishly, and Randy resisted the urge to snap and take what he wanted.

"Hey, Rommy?! What's that horrid smell?" Seth's voice broke them apart, Randy quickly sliding off the table and moving over to keep some distance between them. Thank god he only had his shorts undone. Unlike Roman, who had no shirt to wear, and his pants pooling around his ankles. Suppressing a chuckle, Randy grabbed Roman's torn shirt and used it to hold the half-washed sauce pan, while Roman managed just in time to zip up his jeans. No one knew about their relationship although some suspected it, but they weren't officially out. Roman was waiting until Randy became strong and solid. "Roman?" Seth entered the kitchen, immediately halting in his tracks and his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Dean followed not so later, him following Seth's movements except that he smirked knowingly as his gaze fell on his tag partner and his….secret lover. Dean could tell; by that angry love bit behind Randy's neck and Roman's swollen lips, shirtless chest marring nail marks and tousled hair. It was just obvious that they were doing something naughty before they both came in here. The smirk on Dean's lips slowly faltered, noticing how Seth was looking at them.

"What the hell happened?" Seth demanded, his hands going to his hips as he fixed his glare on Randy's back. But he was asking from Roman. The only thing that was going in his head was that what that slut was doing here with Roman.

"Calm your dick, Rollins," Roman mused, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just bad at cooking, that's all."

"What is _he_ doing here?" Seth pointed at Randy with his eyes, his gaze narrowing to slits in anger. "And why do you have nail scars in your chest, and why are you shirtless?"

"Gee, what is your problem?" Roman growled, glowering at his team partner. Lately, Rollins has changed around him and was acting like that jealous girlfriend, despite knowing his interest in Randy. Though, Roman decided not to reveal the true connection he and Randy held. If Rollins acted like this when he didn't know, only God knew how he'd react to_ that_ news."He's here because we all have the same interviews and appearances in the next few days and I thought it was good for him to stay with me because I stayed here alone. And you wanted to know how these marks got here? I banged a chic a few hours ago. Got a problem."

"Look, dude," Dean got between them, slowly pushing Reigns back. "No need to start a fight. We're here to see if you want to go out. You can ask Orton if he wants to join us."

"Dean," Seth hissed, not hiding the fact that he didn't like Randy's presence between them. It didn't matter if he was a legend in the business or not. A slut was a slut.

"Shut up, Seth," Dean hissed back, irritated. Dean already had an idea what was going through the mind of Rollins, but like most of the time, he kept his guess and opinion to himself.

"I'm not, nor will Randy if Rollins is going to act like a total bitch in public," Roman hissed,

"I'm taking responsibility of him, Roman. Come with us," Dean promised, casting a glare at Seth who had him shrinking back. But the young man wasn't over his own anger. His fists were clenching and unclenching, his jaws were twitching.

Roman pondered over the fact. If he stayed here, Seth's would suspect more and it will be a matter of time until he figured out. If he went, he'd have to ditch Randy on the only day they could be together. Or he'd have to take Randy with him. And Randy didn't like to go to public places like bars and clubs, specially when their roster members would be present there. "Randy…" He waited until Randy's gaze lock with his, adding a soft smile which others didn't see. "You wanna come?" Randy resisted the urge to blush recognizing the underlying meaning of those words, as Roman's smile added a hint of mischief to it.

"Um…"

"If you're coming then, be ready in ten minutes," with that Roman was gone, Dean tagging along behind with him discussing something. All the humor and happiness Randy felt disappeared just as Roman went out. It was him and Rollins in the room, tension, awkwardness, irritation from the younger man filling the air. Those doe-like brown eyes were fixed on Randy's sky blue orbs, arrogance and cockiness oozing off them.

"Let me get this straight," Seth's lips quivered into a sinister smirk, his eyes not leaving the aggression. "I don't want you to come with us. Hell, I want you out of Roman's life. If you didn't know, he has a crush on you. There… I said it before he could. But I'm not letting you get attached to him like this. You don't deserve him. He deserves so much better than you. Didn't you find someone else to latch onto? Like the little leach you are?"

Randy dropped his gaze to his feet, his head bowing as words hit him like frozen knives. Why didn't people understand that he too, was human? Why didn't people understand that everyone makes mistakes and people needed to give them another chance, a chance to prove them wrong and for them to get back up?

"I want him. I can care and love him more in one day than you could do in your whole life. Your image is ruining his personality, his life and his career. So I'd prefer if you would be gone by tomorrow morning."

**A review or two would be appreciated. Stay tuned for the next/last chapter of this one-shot. **


End file.
